Championnat du Monde
by The Emily's
Summary: Les gens les plus sensés au monde peuvent parfois être tellement cons. Oui, véritablement cons. En certaines occasions, comme lors d'une soirée arrosée organisée pour l'enterrement d'une vie de jeune garçon, ou après une décision politique suscitant la colère chez tout à chacun. Mais l'exemple le plus parlant, ça reste le grand Championnat du Monde de Football. Made in Hetalia !


_Et non, je ne suis toujours pas disparue ! Vous savez, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient ~_  
_Et non, ce n'est pas non plus pour publier la suite de "Parce-que tout se finit un jour", mais elle est en cours !_  
_Et cette fois, j'aimerais profiter du petit encart d'avant la fiction pour faire la publicité d'une amie qui a commencé la depuis quelques mois, sur les fandoms d'Hetalia, de Fairy Tail, et peut-être d'autres à venir, il s'agit de Canada's dream._

_Sinon, concernant cette toute nouvelle fiction ..._  
_L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois (depuis juillet, c'est pour dire !) et avec les qualifications de l'équipe de France à la coupe du monde de Football, il fallait que je me lance ! Alors voilà ~_

_Je tiens à préciser que le Championnat de ma fiction est tout bonnement fictif ! Il ne s'agit pas de reprendre des résultats passés ou de faire des prévisions pour les prochains !_  
_De plus, je ne suis pas fan de football (je ne m'y intéresse que depuis que je connais Hetalia ~) alors il se peut parfaitement qu'il y ait des erreurs quant à ce sujet (et les fans se feront un plaisir de me corriger, je pense ~)._  
_J'ajouterais que, je ne parle pas que de football, mais je ne connais pas grand chose de plus aux autres sports, alors la remarque s'applique également ~_

_Encore une chose, certaines tirades mélangent plusieurs langues, mais je peux me tromper, je ne suis pas polyglotte, mais encore une fois, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer, je modifierais !_

_Enfin, bonne lecture ~_

_Ps : Ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici depuis si longtemps !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout le monde le sait, les êtres humains sont cons, parfois. Ou souvent. Voir même en permanence. Bien sûr, ça dépend des gens, mais un nationalisme extrêmiste _-très extrêmiste-_ et une passion extrêmiste _-plus extrêmiste encore-_ peuvent à eux deux rendre des gens normalement saint d'esprits beaucoup plus ... Comment dire ? Stupides, oui, ça doit être le mot.

Or, on parle ici de nations elles-mêmes, donc le nationalisme est quelque peu présent, et l'on parle également du championnat du monde de football. Tout était donc réunis alors pour qu'une troisième guerre mondiale prenne le risque de s'enclencher à l'annonce officielle des qualifiés.

- Italie, pousse-toi de devant l'écran, on voit rien !  
- Ve ~

La voix dure d'Autriche fit se déplacer le petit italien, mais celui-ci ne perdit nullement son enthousiasme en allant s'asseoir correctement.

Il était difficile d'apprécier un évênement aussi important que celui-ci chacun chez soi, bien que la sécurité regrimperait en flèche. Aussi, America avait eut la merveilleuse idée, quoique suicidaire, d'inviter chacun représentant de chaque nation du monde à venir chez lui, dans un bâtiment construit spécialement pour eux _-comme quoi, il aimait bien perdre son temps ET son argent-_ afin de profiter du spectacle, et de sa très certaine victoire, comme il aimait le croire. Tous n'ont pas accepté l'invitation, particulièrement ceux n'accordant aucune importance à ce sport, et d'autres ont été forcé à venir. Angleterre par exemple avait été ramené de force par le jet privé de l'américain _-qui l'aurait trainé par la peau des fesses si ç'avait été nécessaire-_. Oui, il a du temps à perdre.

- Allez, on est là pour se marrer, intervînt America en souriant reprochant son sérieux à Autriche. De toute façon, on sait tous que c'est moi qui vait gagner !  
- Pour ce que tu as déjà gagné, siffla Angleterre d'un ton cynique. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sera différent cette année ?  
- Parce-que je suis un héros ! Et que les héros savent avec certitude lorsqu'ils voient la victoire !

Ses yeux brillaient. Il arborait la même expression que lorsqu'il lisait ses propres comics ou qu'il regardait un de ses nombreux films d'actions. Canada soupira. Comme le Royaume-Unis, il avait été contraint de venir _-convaincu que c'était inutile puisque sa présence ne serait toujours pas remarquée-_. Il se doutait pourtant qu'il ne serait pas qualifié, et en toute honnêteté, il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Shht, taisez-vous, maintenant, intervînt France soutenu par Allemagne pour une fois. On ne va rien entendre des qualifications si vous continuez à brailler.

Ils se taisèrent. Etant donné la mentalité de certaines personnes présentes dont on ne citera pas le nom, le silence reignant enfin fut surprenant, mais loin d'être dérangeant. La voix calme du présentateur _-présentateur américain, of course-_ annonça les équipes qualifiées aux huitièmes de finale.

- The United States of America ...  
- Yeah ! Vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit ! Je le savais, je suis bien un héros ! Ah ah ah !  
- Mais shut up, you little brat, s'exclama Angleterre en forçant son ancienne colonie à redescendre de la table sur laquelle il s'était levé.

Mis à part le concerné, pas un n'était surpris. Il n'était pas impossible que l'équipe américaine soit qualifiée, et si elle l'était, ce serait évidemment la première annoncée puisque la chaîne qui diffusait à l'heure actuelle était américaine.

- Germany ...

Allemagne resta calme, aucun effusion de voix aussi bruyante que l'américain précédemment cité, mais il se permit un sourire satisfait, avec humilité. Tout à son opposé, Prusse dégageait d'une joie certaine et d'un soulagement important.

- Regard, West ! On l'a fait, on l'a fait ! On est les meilleurs ! Cette année, on va gagné ! Kesesese ! Cette année, on va gagné ! Kesesese ! Chantonna-t-il.  
- Mais calme-toi, évidemment qu'on est qualifié, soupira Allemagne le ton un tout petit peu orgueilleux cette fois. Mais le vrai combat commence maintenant.  
- Mais on va gagner, je te dis ! Pas vrai Gilbird ?

L'albinos commença alors à discuter avec son oiseau. Ce mec fonctionnait sans que personne ne comprenne comment. Le commentateur continua.

- Cameroun.

Ne se mêlant pas aux abrutis, le concerné _-déjà habillé de son maillot de supporter-_ sourit humblement, mais son regard reflétait déjà l'esprit de combat. Parmis tous ces idiots, il faisait partit des rares qui ne cherchaient vraiment que le sport et la compétition, et non se la jouer "héros" ou "champion du monde" comme l'ont fait ceux qui précédaient.

- Japan.

Jusque là, les annonces n'étaient pas très surprenantes, mais cette fois, le concerné se réveilla en sursaut, comme s'il s'était auparavant endormi. Son équipe était rarement qualifiée, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il n'en était pas moins très flatté.

- Bien joué, Japon, l'encouragea Angleterre en comprenant la joix du japonais.  
- Merci, répondit humblement l'asiatique. Je doute arriver loin, mais bon.  
- Mais si, il suffit que tu tombes contre America et tu t'en sortiras sans difficultés.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Iggy ?! S'emporta le concerné.

Les deux anglophones commencèrent alors à se hurler dessus à leur tour. Le dernière phrase d'Angleterre n'était pas moins pour encourager son _-seul-_ ami que pour faire enrager son ancienne colonie.

- Tu vas voir, le héros va mettre une raclée à tout le monde ! S'écriait encore l'américain en se nouant une nape autour du cou, prenant la pose de Superman. Même si je tombe contre Japon, je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux !  
- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, America-san, sourit Japon.  
- C'est en ça que consiste la compétition, après tout, non ? Intervînt Cameroun sur un ton sérieux.

America fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs le cas, à cause du niveau de décibels qu'il atteignait à lui seul.

- Je te mettrais une paté dont tu te souviendras, Japon !

Japon ne répondit pas, souriant. Il n'était pas vexé. Du moins, pas en apparence. De toute façon, il ne disait jamais ce qu'il pensait réellement, mais il devait avouer qu'America commençait à le fatiguer. Il dut le menacer de rompre son commerce de jeux vidéos avec lui pour obtenir la paix. Car oui, son ancien esprit de samouraï devait avouer s'être sentit clairement insulté.

- Franchement, tu pourrais te conduite comme un adulte, par moment, America ? Le sermonna l'île britannique.  
- En attendant, moi je suis qualifié, et ...  
- The United Kingdom, continua la voix du présentateur.

Angleterre sourit méchamment, ravi de la mine déconfite de son ancienne colonie. Il retînt une ou deux remarques blessantes qui menaçaient d'arriver, persuadé que le silence serait plus blessant. Pourtant, sa propre expression perdit des couleurs lorsque ce satané commentateur reprit.

- France.  
- Bloody hell !  
- Et oui, mon lapin, fit la nation française d'une voix provocante. Tu ne pensais pas que je me priverais de cet amusement, tout de même ?

Il se rendit alors compte des regards que lui lancèrent certains autres participants.

- Quoi ? Fit-il sans comprendre.  
- Tu sais bien que tu devrais remercier Ukraine, d'être dans ce classement, lui répondit Allemagne sur un ton de reproche.  
- Eh ! Je sais ce que dise les rumeurs, mais elles ne sont pas fondées ! S'exclama le français.  
- Tu parles, c'est plus de la compétition, là, piqua Romano en boudant l'air faussement dégouté.  
- Mais j'ai pas triché ! Se justifia encore France.  
- Mais quand même, amigo, intervînt Espagne. Avoue que, perdre un match 2-0 et remporter la revanche à 3-0, on peut se poser la question.  
- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas triché !

France se rassied sur un fauteuil, contrarié. D'accord, la situation pouvait poser des questionnements étant donné l'écart entre les deux performances, mais il n'aimait pas que l'on s'attaque à sa fierté nationale ainsi. Il avait son honneur _-quoiqu'en dise Angleterre de l'autre côté de la Manche-_.

- Tu sais, grande soeur, continuait Russie en s'adressant à Ukraine qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Je sais que tu es gentille et que tu n'aimes pas trop la compétition, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de lui laisser la victoire.

France faillit s'étrangler avec un gâteau apéritif.

- Voyons, Russie, ce n'est pas parce-que je cherche des amis dans l'Union Européenne que je laisserais France gagner, je t'assure.

Son jeune frère ne parut pas convaincu. Pourtant, il lâcha l'affaire lorsque Biélorussie faillit se jeter sur lui, jalouse des gentillesses qu'il avait dites à Ukraine alors qu'il la fuyait. Pourtant, la nation soviétique fut sauvée par la voix du commentateur.

- Russie.

A la place d'une scène de torture pleine reproches et traumatisante, Russie eut le droit à un gros calîn d'encouragement et de félicitations sincères de la part de sa petite soeur. Echapper à la noyade pour mieux mourrir empoisonné, hein ? Le vain espoir que ce débordement d'affection éliminerait Russie de la compétition effleura l'esprit d'America, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais puisque chercher à fuir son pire rival n'était pas digne d'un héros. Pourtant, au fond de lui, c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait.

- Grèce.

De toute ceux qui avait été cité jusque là, ce qualifié fut le moins réactif. Numéro un, il s'est réveillé. Numéro deux, il a caressé un chat qui s'était allongé sur lui _-lui-même étendu à même le sol-_. Numéro trois : il a baillé. Numéro quatre, il a marmonné "cool". Numéro cinq, il s'est rendormi. Il fallait voir ça. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'avait connu à son âge d'or, il restait certain que, lorsque la compétition commencera réellement, ses souvenirs des lointains Jeux Olympiques réveilleront son enthousiasme _-à condition que lui soit bien réveillé-_.

- Pitoyable, pesta Turquie sans même être conscient que son ennemi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il est qualifié, et il n'est pas plu joyeux que ça ! Il pourrait manifester plus d'interêt !  
- Avoue que, en réalité, tu t'énerves parce-que tu stresses de ne pas l'être, intervînt Egypt.  
- Ah ah, not cool at all ! S'amusa America.  
- Peu importe, non ? L'important, c'est de s'amuser ! Intervînt Espagne, l'insouciance toujours omniprésente.  
- Evidemment que je stresse, moi je suis sûr de rien, contrairement à ton équipe si souvent qualifiée ! S'énerva Turquie.

L'espagnol haussa les épaules. C'était un évênement festif, dont le but était de s'amuser, l'occasion de faire la fiesta, alors pourquoi tout le monde était aussi sérieux.

- Switzerland, continua le commentateur.

Prenant une bouffée d'orgueil quelque peu mal placé, Suisse posa les pieds sur la petite table basse, insolament. Être neutre n'empêchait pas d'avoir l'esprit de compétition. Et Dieu sait que Suisse aimait gagner. Si en plus, il pouvait avoir l'occasion de mettre sa raclée à Autriche, alors tout serait parfait.

- Bravo, grand frère, applaudit Liechtenstein bien que seule dans cette démarche.  
- C'était évident, lâcha le concerné.  
- Tu parles, il appréhendait les résultats depuis deux jours, marmonna Autriche plus énervé encore.  
- T'étais pas sensé être neutre, toi ? Fit remarquer France parfaitement conscience de la rage de vaincre du pays du fromage.

Le concerné s'énerva.

- Et alors ? Ça m'interdit de participer et de vous mettre une branlée, peut-être ?!

- J'ai rien dit, moi ! Coupa France légèrement effrayé.  
- Arrêtez de vous prendre autant au sérieux, amigo, essaya Espagne. Tenez, je vais préparer des churros pour tout le monde.

Sur ce, il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, histoire de préparer sa spécialité _-rassuré que France ne le suive pas car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours trouver qu'il manquait un "petit quelque chose" dans ses plats-_ mais fut interrompue par la voix de Turquie.

- C'est sûr que toi, t'as pas à stresser !

Espagne ne comprit pas, mais ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre : Churros ~

- Corée.  
- Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait ! S'exclama le sus-nommé.  
- Toutes mes félicitations, l'encouragea Japon avec la politesse dont il était d'usage chez lui.  
- Bravo, Corée, le félicita Taiwan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Tu t'es bien battu ! Continua Chine, le pouce levé en signe d'approbation.  
- Content pour toi, se contenta Vietnam approuvé d'un signe de tête de la part de Hong-Kong.

Tous les encouragements de sa "petite" famille faillirent faire rougit le concerné. Il se sentait un peu trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir se vanter de sa victoire actuelle, mais nulle doute qu'il le ferait s'il emportait le championnat. Néanmoins, il se permit une réplique :

- C'est normal, tous les jeux sont ma spécialité, qu'ils soient informatiques, stratégiques ou sportifs !  
Il piqua en plein coeur de certaines fiertés nationales. Premièrement, America et Japon n'appréciaient que moyennement l'importance de Corée dans les championnats de jeux vidéos, alors que leurs RPG à eux étaient les plus vendus et les plus populaies _-et ce gamin qui se mêle de toi, et nia nia nia, et nia nia nia-_, mais aussi Chine fut vexé de s'être fait ravir son titre pour les jeux de stratégies par son petit frère alors qu'il le détenait depuis plusieurs millénaires. Oui, ses défaites successives aux Shogi et au Go n'ont pas encore été digérées. Japon en gardait également une certaine rancune, quoique difficile à cerner.

- Qui veut des churros ? Fit Espagne en revenant, mais très vite coupé par le commentateur.  
- Netherlands.

Pays-Bas n'arbora aucune émotion. Il était bien plus préoccupé par le retour d'Espagne et de ses churros. Il aimait toujours autant lui chercher des poux. Pourtant, lorsque Belgique le félicita, il se permit de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme à une enfant.

- Ce n'est pas exceptionnel.  
- T'es pas drôle, grand frère ! Sourit Belgique en piquant un churros du plat qu'avait ramené l'espagnol.  
- Mexique.

Il fallait voir le sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du mexicain. Un sourire de prédateur, de fauve, de tueur. Un sourire adressé à une certaine nation américaine. Un sourire qui voulait clairement dire "cette fois, je t'aurais". Un sourire que le concerné ne comprit pas, ne répondant que par un sourire béta et naïf. Pourtant, Mexique se promit de lui faire ravaler cette arrogance et cet orgueil, ainsi que les nombreuses fois où America lui avait _bùsqueda la mierda_, comme il le disait.

- Tu sais, Espagne, continua Belgique, ce serait meilleur avec du chocolat, tes churros !  
- Ah, tu crois ?  
- Mais vous avez pas bientôt finit de parler de bouffe, vous !? S'emporta Turquie décidément sur les nerfs.  
- Mais calme-toi, voyons, essaya la nation espagnole. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ce championnat, et ...  
- Venant de toi, ça passe mal, alors ta gueule !

Espagne s'étrangla avec une churros, ce qui lui valut une remarque piquante de Romano typique de "arrête de cracher tes tripes, bâtard aux tomates". Pourquoi venant de lui ? Il tourna un visage vers Belgique qui venait de sortir une de ses tablettes de chocolat pour en mélanger la saveur avec les churros d'Espagne.

- Tu sais bien que tu es qualifié presque à chaque fois, fit-elle simplement.  
- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça, et ...

D'accord, il n'ajouta rien. Le regard de Turquie caché derrière son masque l'en dissuada.

- Ah, enfoiré de bâtard de connard à la tomate ! S'exclama une fois de plus la nation italienne la moins polie des deux _-vous savez laquelle-_. Tous le monde est qualifié sauf nous !

Ce serait oublié que seules quelques équipes étaient qualifiées au championnat, mais venant de Romano, la remarque n'était pas vraiment surprenante.

- Voyons, _fratello_, ce n'est pas si imp-  
- Bien sûr que ça l'est, crétin de petit frère inutile que tu es !  
- Voyons, Romano, tenta Espagne, Boss voudrait que tu te calm-  
- Toi, _zitto_!

Espagne ne dit rien, une fois de plus, mâchouillant un churros, activité qui lui redonnait souvent le moral dans ces moments. Enfin, avant que ...

- Dis, Espagne, tu crois pas qu'il manque quelque chose dans tes churros ? Intervînt France en examinant le denrée sous toutes ses coutures.  
- Turquie.

Un cri de joie résonna à travers la pièce. Enfin, par rapport aux effusions de joies de Prusse, America et Corée, on aurait dit un murmure, pourtant c'était bien un cri de joie.

- Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait !

Écrasé par cette joie réconfortante arrivant juste au moment où il commençait à ne plus y croire, Turquie tomba à genoux, une lumière dorée l'entourant : la lumière de l'espoir. Pourtant, cette joie s'effaça bien vite lorsque, en se relevant, Turquie trébucha sur Grèce, toujours endormi, et que celui-ci lui reprocha de l'avoir réveillé ET d'avoir faillit écrasé le chat sous son poids.

- Belgique.

Encore une fois, la concernée se fit ébouriffer les cheveux de la part de son frère. C'était la manière de Pays-Bas de la féliciter et de l'encourager. Puis la plupart de ses voisins européens l'encouragèrent à leur manière _-France n'hésitant pas à lui faire une baise-main avant d'être violemment repoussé par Pays-Bas-_. Belgique était plutôt appréciée, même par Romano qui reprochait toujours tout _-et surtout n'importe quoi-_ à tout le monde.

- Mais maintenant, on est vraiment dans la _mierda_ ! Continua l'italien.  
- Ce sera pour une autre fois, fratello, le réconforta Italie Veneciano.  
- Spain.

Comme l'avait annoncé Turquie depuis le début, et sans surprendre qui que ce soit, Espagne fut qualifié. L'événement regardé uniquement comme une fiesta jusque là prit une toute autre ampleur, maintenant.

- Ça va être un massacre !

Un mélange de l'aura ténébreuse de Russie _-Capitaine Winter !-_ et du nuage noir enveloppant Angleterre neuf fois sur dix naquit autour de la nation espagnole. Ça allait être une boucherie.

- Il a conscience de son dédoublement de personnalité ? S'interrogea la République Française.  
- Aucune idée, fit Prusse tout aussi surprit.

La Bad Touch Trio ne durait jamais au moment de la coupe du monde. Et encore moins lorsque le côté maléfique du pays des tomates réveillait son esprit de compétition. Le pire étant qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience. Après le championnat, il reprenait son train de vie comme si de rien était, bien tranquille.

- Et enfin, finit le commentateur.

Certains regards pleins d'espoir se cramponnèrent à l'écran, fixant les lèvres du commentateur sur l'écran. Le stress remplit la pièce, n'épargnant que ceux ayant déjà été nommé. Mais une voix féminine légèrement modifiée par un logiciel de traitement de son le coupa :

- La suite après la pub ~  
- Rah ! _Puttana de Mierda_ !

Vînt enfin la fin de cette "courte" pause de publicité. Pause pendant laquelle aucun n'évita les commentaires désobligeant concernant la présence trop importante de ces "bullshit", comme l'a dit si bien Angleterre, America n'eut pas grand chose à répliquer. Seul France l'épargna car, chez lui, les publicités de merde faisait une fierté nationale.

Mais enfin la dernière équipe qualifiée fut annoncée, au grand soulagement d'une personne, permettant à tout à chacun d'admirer la danse de la joie italienne.

- Italy.


End file.
